That One Day
by Harryfan94
Summary: Jacob and Nessie are the best of friends. But what happens when Jacob gets jealous of a crush. read and comment. story much better than summary. HIATUS UNTIL JULY
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"JAKE!" I yelled when I saw my best friend in the whole world. He smiled my favorite smile and then bounded up the stairs only to be stopped by my dad. "Yes, Jacob." in a tone that was very angry. I sensed a fight soon so I quickly snuck into Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper's room. I waited for the yelling to stop. I heard mine and Jacob's names mentioned a lot and so I wondered what that was about. When I went back out and down the stairs I saw my mom sitting on the big couch and my dad and Jacob standing in the middle of the room. I went and sat down on the couch with mom and leaned on her for 10 minutes. When the yelling finally stopped, Jacob and I went out the door with my mom looking peaceful and my dad looking very angry. I got into his Rabbit and we drove down to La Push. On the way there I asked him what the yelling was about and he said it was the usual, my dad thought he was too old to be hanging around me though physically I look 18, I'm really only 8 and then Jacob brought up my mom and dad's relationship, where my dad is like 120 and my mom is like 28. I put my hand on his cheek and showed him what I knew he wanted to see. My dad actually being happy that he and I were best friends. And that's all that really mattered. We were finally at La Push. We drove through the small reservation, and I saw many of my friends. I saw some of the wolf boys: Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, Sam, and Seth. Then there were the wolf girls: Claire, Kim, Rachel, and Emily.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We were all just sitting on the beach and laying around when suddenly there was a big wave that came up and drenched us all. So while we were heading back to Sam and Emily's house, there walked out of the ocean the most beautiful girl in the world next to my aunt Rosalie. Seth and Embry took one look that way and then something miraculous happened, though I am sure it was not a miracle, a double imprint. But since we didn't know at the time we all just kept going on our way. So we all got back to Sam and Emily's place and then Jacob started driving back towards Forks to take me home and then we started talking about school, I casually slipped my new crush's name into the conservation. Suddenly he was shaking out of control. "Jacob, what's going on?" Even though I knew what was happening, he was about to change into a wolf. I was about to open the door when it was wrenched open from the outside and I was pulled out by Aunt Rosalie. While this happened something landed on the hood of the car and when I looked it was Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper. But that was all I got to see since Aunt Rosalie pulled me into her arms and she ran back to her house which was weird considering I thought she would take me to the cottage.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I kept asking her questions on where she was taking me but all she would do was look forward and run. When we reached the house she carried me thorough the back door and set me on the couch in my dad's old room and I immediately fell asleep. When I woke up my mom, dad, and grandpa Carlisle were sitting next to me. As soon as I woke up all of them started to bombard me with questions. I was getting so confused and I knew that if I spoke they wouldn't listen so I gave them mom and grandpa my hands so they could see what had happened and I knew that my dad would be seeing through his mind. I showed everything that happened after we left the beach. When I was done grandpa checked me over and said I was fine. Now what I really wanted to do was to see and talk to Jacob. But of course my dad just had to interfere, he said no before the words were even out of my mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When my dad was done yelling at me I went up to my room and called Jacob's house on the phone that I had secretly put in my desk so I could call without my parents knowing. I wanted to get Jacob n the line but instead Billy picked up. We talked for a while and I finally asked the question that I was avoiding. How Jacob was doing? Billy said that Jacob was not home yet and I was confused since that was what I had assumed after Aunt Rosalie took me away from him. I wanted to talk to him so I said I would call back later and then I hung up. My uncles were back by then, so I asked them what they did to Jacob. They said they drove him as far as the boundary line and since they couldn't go any farther Uncle Jasper called Seth and he came and picked up Jacob. I was shocked since I did not know what had happened to him.


	5. Another AN but u will luv this one!

Hey guys

Thanks to some private messaging and reviews I have decided to start "That one day" back up. So sorry for that other message, I am now going to continue. I just had a lot on my mind then but now that school is balanced out I can start writing again. But I can't guarantee regular updates because of school and exams and dance and stuff like that.

Thanks

Harryfan94 **:D**


End file.
